


as sure as the dawn

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: In the tent, everything is very dark, and very still, and very warm.





	as sure as the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a lot longer than i'd like since i last posted fic, and waaaaay longer than that since i wrote hyung line ot4!! i must say that the first part of this is quite jinson heavy but that's because i am Me and i guess my bias is showing. oh well!!

It feels like the crack of dawn when Jinyoung wakes up, and to be fair, it probably is. He opens his eyes a crack and then lets them fall shut again, content to lie and wait and eventually fall asleep until a time that’s actually reasonable. Everything is very dark, and very still, and very warm. This should be easy.

He’s so close to drifting off again when there’s a sudden break in the quiet from his right. A grunt, just a bit too loud to have come from someone who’s still asleep. Jinyoung looks, reluctant to reopen his eyes.

Jackson’s stirring, moving around next to Jinyoung and lifting his head. It figures: he’s the only one who’s anywhere close to being a morning person in this tent. His gaze, when he opens his eyes properly, meets Jinyoung’s.

“Hey,” he says. His voice is all rough and scratchy from sleep, and something about that makes Jinyoung’s heart jump, even if he’d still rather be asleep right now. “Good morning?”

“You can hardly even _call_ this morning,” Jinyoung grumbles, but he lets it happen when Jackson tilts his head in a direction that implies he wants a kiss. He even manages to _smile,_ if only slightly, but that’s just The Jackson Effect. Jinyoung stopped trying to fight it long ago.

“But I _am_ calling it morning,” says Jackson. He shuffles in even closer to Jinyoung, even with as close as they already are. “The sun’s starting to come up. We’ve woken up after the night time. Though I’m actually kind of surprised you’re awake, honestly. I didn’t expect anyone to be.”

“Well,” Jinyoung says, feigning annoyance (or, some of it, at least – enough that Jackson can tell he’s joking), “I wasn’t trying to be. I was trying to get back to sleep, actually.”

“And now you have to keep me company.” Jackson’s talking before Jinyoung can say anything else. “Those two won’t be up for ages.” He cocks his head towards Mark and Jaebum.

“Depends on whether or not you wake them up, I think.”

At that, Jackson gasps, scandalised.

“Jinyoung-ah!” He’s basically stage whispering now. If they weren’t in sleeping bags, Jinyoung’s sure he’d be clutching at his chest. “You know I would never.”

“Mm, maybe not on purpose, anyway.”

This time, Jackson swipes at Jinyoung’s side with the back of his hand from inside his sleeping bag. Jinyoung just laughs, covering his face the best he can without getting his own hands out. He doesn’t particularly want to take them out, either: right now, he’s the perfect kind of warm. The only parts of him that are cold are the tips of his ears.

Come to think of it, he should probably be too hot. He’s bundled up in blankets, and the tent’s sleeping compartment is made for three people rather than four. (Jackson had insisted on this tent rather than an actual four person one. Those were all two compartments for two people, and yeah, Jinyoung secretly agreed that he’d rather have all four of them together, even if they’re a little squashed.)

“Never on purpose,” Jackson says, pitching his voice lower, like he’s actually trying to keep quiet this time. He moves even nearer still. If it wasn’t quite so dark – if it were light enough that colours could be seen instead of just shapes – Jinyoung reckons the way Jackson wriggles in his sleeping bag would make him look like some kind of strange navy blue caterpillar. “Not until later. Not until the sun’s actually up and I’m bored of you.”

Now, it’s Jinyoung’s turn to slap Jackson on the arm. Maybe a little harder than he actually means to, because Jackson actually hisses in pain, but that’s probably just his flair for the dramatic.

“You wouldn’t,” Jinyoung tells him. “Can’t ever get bored of me.” He’s joking, mostly. He knows he’s usually quiet, and that it means he isn’t necessarily always all that fun to be around. He knows he’s often the voice of reason, a sigh and a roll of his eyes at some wild idea that probably won’t end well.

Maybe that’s part of what makes having three boyfriends so great, though. Between Jaebum and Mark and Jackson, there’s no way to even start feeling bored. That’s three different personalities, three people for Jinyoung to love and be loved by in return. Three different relationships between the three of them for him to observe as well. It works better than he could have ever imagined.

“You’re right.” Jackson’s words are ones that usually make Jinyoung feel smug, but right now, the sincerity in the way he says them just has Jinyoung smiling fondly instead, has his heart swelling in his chest. “Won’t ever get bored of you, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung can feel Jackson’s breath on his skin, and then there’s the press of his lips on Jinyoung’s cheek, warm and just the slightest bit wet. Jackson stays close, still breathing against Jinyoung’s face, and Jinyoung turns his head so Jackson can catch the corner of his mouth, and then again for a proper kiss. It’s not deep, and it doesn’t last for all that long, but Jinyoung finds himself shivering nonetheless. When they break apart, he still can’t see properly in the dark of the tent, but he can tell that Jackson’s smiling. Jinyoung smiles back. He knows that Jackson can sense that, too.

“Now,” Jackson starts to say, and from the sound of it, his smile’s turned into more of a smirk. “The others.”

“You said it yourself, _later,”_ Jinyoung reminds him. “And keep your voice _down,_ or you’ll wake them without even trying.”

“Mark can sleep through anything,” says Jackson, and yeah – it’s true. “And as for our Jaebum-hyung…” There’s a noise from the other side of the compartment: a loud, obvious snore (though maybe not quite as loud as Jackson himself sometimes is in his sleep). “There! You see? Sound asleep. We’re good.”

“Well.” Jinyoung doesn’t move back; their faces are still practically touching. “I guess we are.” He kisses Jackson again, and god, even without hands there, clutching at his face or in his hair, there’s something about the way Jackson kisses back that still manages to take Jinyoung by surprise. He’s giving his all, just like always, even this early in the morning. It never fails to make Jinyoung want even more, and he lets himself think of nothing but Jackson’s mouth on his and what shape the rest of the weekend will take.

They’ll be off in the woods today, that’s for sure. Yesterday, when Mark and Jackson had gone off to find wood to make a fire with, they’d come back enthusing about a body of water they’d found. Deep enough to swim in, they said, though Mark sounded dismayed that there doesn’t seem to be any way to properly dive into the water. Jinyoung certainly won’t be swimming. He’ll sit on the edge – will dip his feet in and splash at one of the others if they get close enough – but he won’t actually get in. If someone tries to pull him in, there’ll be hell to pay.

Eventually, it’s a startling break in the almost-silence that makes them pull away from each other. Mark, it sounds like. Jinyoung’s surprised: he wouldn’t have expected to hear anything from Mark for ages yet.

“Hm?” It doesn’t sound like Mark’s even bothered to open his eyes. Jinyoung can’t blame him.

“Mark-hyung?” Jackson turns in his sleeping bag so he’s facing the other way, facing Mark. “Are you awake?”

There’s a hum. From that, it _really_ sounds like Mark would still rather be asleep right now.

“Barely,” he says, yawning. Jinyoung tilts his head so he can see Mark better, and it’s true: from what he can see, Mark looks like he’s hardly woken up yet.

“Then we better do something about that.” Jackson moves again, shifting along so he’s closer to Mark than he is to Jinyoung. “Right?”

“Wow,” says Jinyoung. “Starting to feel a bit left out, you know.”

“Wake Jaebum up, then,” Jackson says, like it’s that simple (Jaebum’s all the way on the other side of Mark, for starters), leaning in so he can kiss Mark.

“I’m not waking Jaebum-hyung up–” Jinyoung starts to say, but he’s interrupted.

“Too late.” Jaebum’s voice, firm and long-suffering. He sounds like he’s accepted his fate, albeit somewhat reluctantly. “I’m up.”

“Ah! Jaebum-hyung!” Jackson pulls away from Mark just as quickly as he’d kissed him, and Mark makes a disgruntled noise. “If we’re all awake now, then…” He trails off, but then starts to sit up properly, supporting himself on his elbows.

“No,” Mark groans from his place beside Jackson, surprisingly animated for whatever ridiculous hour of the morning this actually is (Jinyoung never checked), but Jaebum’s the one who makes a move and leans across to stop Jackson from moving any further.

“I don’t think so,” he says. “Not now. I might think about it sometime soon, though. Should be able to get some good photos in this early morning light.”

Jaebum’s been taking pictures of just about everything he sees. If it’s in his line of sight, it seems like he wants to capture it with a lens and keep it stored forever in a photograph. Some, he’s taken on his phone: quick snapshots when he’s had it in his hands already, some of the photos with him in them. Others he’s taken on his actual camera: photographs that could probably be professional, carefully-taken shots of nature and wildlife. Then there are the cheap disposable cameras Jaebum brought with him: pictures that won’t be seen until the film’s been developed. Jinyoung can’t wait to take a look at them. There’s a beauty in it, he thinks, one he didn’t see at first. Something about how sometimes, the most beautiful things can be borne out of accidents – how sometimes, you don’t actually have to meticulously toil away at something for it to be perfect. You don’t have to plan and plan and plan and have full control over every single tiny detail. You can let things breathe instead, let them unfold as they are – as they’re meant to.

Jaebum taught him that. There’s no way Jinyoung can deny it. Just as there are things he knows and believes in that are products of spending time with Mark and Jackson. Just as there are parts of him that have become parts of the rest of them, mannerisms and knowledge and words, always words.

It’ll be the four of them today, and the four of them tomorrow, even if sometime late tomorrow afternoon they’ll be heading back to the city, away from all the green, where it feels like it’s only them. Them under the stars and around a campfire, them huddled together not only for the warmth it brings but just to touch each other, too. Not that they won’t be able to do that once they’ve slipped back into ordinary life, but that’s a different kind of together, one that isn’t quite the same as being crammed into the same tent over a long weekend. Still, if there’s one thing that Jinyoung knows is true, it’s that they’ve got each other anywhere, in every way. They don’t need the seclusion and freedom of the outdoors to prove that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone - i am on tumblr at vibetechs and on twitter @gotsevenses!!


End file.
